


The First Kiss

by simon_snow (deathshadow326)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Caught, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, What did I say about personal space?, cass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathshadow326/pseuds/simon_snow
Summary: Hey readers!So sorry if this is terrible, this is my first actual fanfiction I have published in a long time. Hope you enjoyed!~Simon Snow





	

The aged wooden floorboards creaked under Castiel's sudden presence. The mid-morning light had shone through the old window and Dean was still asleep. He had predicted that Dean would have been awake by now, he's usually up traveling somewhere or working. Castiel cocked his head slightly to the right . Why wasn't he awake?

His head still cocked, He sauntered over, standing at the edge of the bed. Sam was in the other bed sleeping as well. He didn’t understand-- they didn't go to a bar last night, and they went to bed early. So, they should be awake by now.

A feeling swelled within Castiel’s stomach. It was this... urge. It made him curious about Dean’s lips, and how his own would feel against them. All he wanted to do was kiss him. Dean's lips were rough and a bit thinner than his, but he was so compelled to press his to Dean’s. "What is this feeling?" He knew this was wrong. He was supposed to serve God and be selfless, but here he was having.... earthly desires. He shook his head, trying to get this feeling out of his chest and these thoughts out of his head.  
He bent down, his nose pressed lightly against Dean's. His sleeping eyes were so still, so peaceful. The edges of Castiel’s lips curled up in a smile, relieved that Dean was still asleep. This was the closest he'd gotten without Dean yelling at him about personal space. His chest warmed and shivers crawled down his spine. “Why does this feel so good?” he thought.

Castiel got a little closer, this time he could feel Dean's breath along with his own. His curiosity got the best of him, all the while he was fighting these desires in order to stay in the Garrison. However, he wanted nothing more than to kiss Dean’s sleeping figure. Dean's five-o'clock shadow brushed against Castiel's, and a small groan escaped from Dean's lips.

His eyes fought to remain shut but they flickered open anyway. He saw Cass standing so close to him, and jumped back. "Cass! What are you doing here?!" Dean whispered in his gruff voice, scooting a little bit backwards in shock.

"I-I don't know. I just came to see you, and I don't know. Something I don't understand just told me to do this. I am truly sorry for this..." He stammered, backing up and reflecting at himself in shame. Why had he let those feelings dictate what he was doing? He was an angel of the Lord.

"No, it's alright," Dean got up and stepped closer to him, a small smirk peaking out of the corners of his lips, "Why were you checkin' me out, sweet cheeks?"

Cass had a blush beginning to dust his cheeks as he looked to the ground. "It was your lips. Something compelled me to kiss you. I am sure you are not okay with this."

Dean was taken aback a little. This was a goddamn angel telling him this!? Jesus Christ. "What? That's ridiculous. It's just not-" he stopped himself and began to actually consider it. He had been suppressing his feelings for Cass for years now, and suddenly they just flooded out, rushing through his mind. Dean sat up and stepped forward, raising his hands to meet the scruff Castiel had on his face. He didn't even know how to shave his vessel's face. His plump pink lips looked so soft, the curiosity was getting the better of him. Turning impatient, Cass kissed Dean softly.

After the initial shock, Dean kissed back. However, he was a lover, and a passionate one at that, so he kissed Cass deeper, throwing everything he could at him. Their tongues danced for dominance, and gaining confidence, Cass took control. Just as things started to heat up, Sam let out a chuckled, "Hah, finally."

Dean promptly stepped away from Cass, fixing his clothing and hair and attempting to hide the flush over his cheeks. "Cass-- what did I say about personal space?"

He looked lost at first, but finally gaining the understanding of the situation. Without a word, he disappeared. "I'm gonna take a shower," Dean mumbled, desperate to get away.

"A cold one?" Sam joked, having seen the whole thing.

"S-shut up, bitch." Dean responded.

“Jerk” Sam retorted as Dean rushed to the door and slammed it behind him and took a deep breath. The feeling still lingered across his lips. He traced the edges of his lips, the feeling of ecstasy and lust still lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> So sorry if this is terrible, this is my first actual fanfiction I have published in a long time. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Simon Snow


End file.
